mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden/Gallery
Mortal Kombat RaidenMK1.gif 01fdsvdsafdsa.gif|''MK'' Bio Mk1-behind46.jpg Raiden artwork.jpg RaidenMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending RaidenMK1ending2.gif Raiden34.gif|Tournament Tier Portrait RAIDEN.gif|''MK'' Sprite MK1 Raiden Walk Forward.gif|Walking Forward MK1 Raiden Walk Backward.gif|Walking Backward MK1 Raiden Duck.gif|Crouching. MK1 Raiden Victory.gif|Victory Pose Mortal Kombat II MK2 Raiden-1.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine MK2 Raiden-2.png|Art from Official Mortal Kombat II Magazine Pesina raiden.png RaidenMK2bio.gif|''MKII'' Bio Rayden-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite RaidenMK2end1.gif|''MKII'' Ending RaidenMK2end2.gif Cdscgi.jpg|John Tobias, Carlos Pesina and Ed Boon Mortal Kombat 3 File:A01.gif|''MK3'' Intro Mortal Kombat Trilogy Raiden_mktversus.gif|Raiden MKT Versus Raiden_mk1.png|Raiden "Alternate" MKT Versus Raiden MKTbio.jpg|''MKT'' Bio Raidenmktend1.png|''MKT'' Ending Raidenmktend2.png Raidenmktend3.png Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-07 Raiden.png|''MK4'' Character Design 209584444444.jpg|Raiden's MK4 Versus RaidenMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio 01.gif Image31Raiden.jpg|Raiden Primary Costume Image32Raiden.jpg|Raiden Alternate Costume goldRaiden.jpg Raiden heavens.png|Raiden during his MK4 ending in which he ascends to the Heavens Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Raiden The Liandri Conflict.PNG Raidenend7.gif Raidenend8.gif Raidendeadlyalliancebio1.gif Raidendeadlyalliancebio2.gif Raidenkard.jpg mkda_BODY_RAIDEN.png mkda_BODY_RAIDEN_ALT.png Image13Raiden.jpg Image14.jpg|Raiden Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Deception Raiden Character Studies.jpg|Concept art for Raiden's alternate in Deception Raiden's Ultimate Hara-Kiri.jpg|Raiden in the Deception intro Raidendeceptionbio1.jpg Raidendeceptionbio2.jpg GQNE5D_c6f8db77_9.png|Raiden's Primary Costume (Full Body) GQNE5D_2f646a8c_9.png|Raiden's Alternate Costume (Full Body) RaidenMKD.gif|Dark Raiden's fighting style sprites Raidenex02.gif Raidenex03.gif Image84.jpg Image87.jpg|Raiden Alternate Costume Raidendeceptionending1.jpg|Raiden's Deception Ending (Non-Canonical) Raidenend10.jpg Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Raidenarmageddonversus.png Raidenarmageddoncutout.png Mkagp.jpg Raidenarmageddonalt.jpg RaidenHatRelic.jpg Motorkombat linkuei.jpg Image60.jpg|Raiden's Primary Costume Image61.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Mk9 cover.jpg VID01147.jpg 433791-bigthumbnail-1-.jpg Raiden screams mk9-1-.jpg Raiden MK2011.jpg Raiden VS Shinnok.png Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Dead Liu Kang.jpg Raiden deadly alliance.PNG Liu Kang Revived.jpg Headraiden.png|Raiden's Health Bar Cutout Ladder2 Raiden (MK9).png LadderRaiden.png|Raiden Arcade Ladder Profile MK 2011 RaidenMK9VS.jpg|Raiden's Versus in MK 2011 343px-Raiden cutout874-1-.png 197px-Raidencutout copiawildboyz-1-.png Krypta 14-27.png RaidenRender MKNine.png Amulet of Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Amulet Raiden & Shang Tsung.png|Raiden & Shang Tsung Raiden bolt mk9-1-.jpg Raiden Heals Jax.png Raiden Meeting.png Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png Stryker Costume Oddity.png Raiden & Shao Kahn.png Earthrealm Survivors.png Raiden Fly.png raiden vs shao kahn.jpg kung lao vs shang.jpg Raiden xray1.PNG|Raiden's X-Ray Raiden xray2.PNG RaidenRayden.jpg Raiden fatality.PNG Char_damage_raiden_a_color.PNG Char_damage_raiden_b_color.PNG raiden MK9 ending1.PNG|Raiden's MK 2011 Ending raiden MK9 ending2.PNG raiden MK9 ending3.PNG raiden MK9 ending4.PNG raiden's wallpaper.jpg Image33Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Primary Costume Image32.jpg|Raiden's Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Raiden.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Raiden Name_Raiden.png babality__raiden.png|Baby Raiden Mortal Kombat X MortalKombatX_Raiden_Render.jpeg|Raiden's render. Thisboatisreal.jpg|Raiden using his iconic air tackle on Cassie Cage. Raiden doing Fatalitys.png Raiden doing Fatality.png|Raiden electrifyng Kotal Kahn MortalKombatX_RaidenVariations.jpeg The Fighting Variations of Raiden 1.png The Fighting Variations of Raiden 2.png The Fighting Variations of Raiden 3.png Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero mortal-kombat-mythologies-sub-zero-story-raiden.jpg|Raiden's Render. Lord Raiden with the Book of Destiny.jpg|Raiden holding the Book of Destiny. Raiden mkmsz.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks RaidenMKSMonks.jpg|Official render from the game. raidensm.jpg Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks raiden.png Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe RaidenMKvsDCThunder.jpg 169px-Rayden DCU-1-.jpg 1 Mk Vs Dcu Rayden.jpg Image84Raiden.jpg Temple of Raiden (Raiden's Temple).jpg|Raiden's Temple in MK vs. DCU Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081003095454001-1-.jpg 1People.jpg Ending-1-.png|Raiden's ending in MK vs. DCU Live Action Raidenmovieposter.jpg|Raiden Movie Promo Raiden3.jpg|Christopher Lambert as Lord Raiden Raiden1.PNG|Raiden showing off his powers Raiden ep02.jpg|Jeffery Meek as Raiden MKC-Raiden.jpg|Raiden's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper Raiden C Hat.jpg|Raiden in Conquest with his iconic hat RaideinMKCpic068.jpg|Raiden disguised as a beggar MKCRaidencap129.jpg RaidenMKCpic069.jpg|Raiden playing tricks on Siro RaidenMKCpic021.jpg|Raiden using his powers in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKCRaidencap191.jpg RaidenMKCcap144.jpg MKCRaidencap131.jpg Cap281.jpg MKCRaidencap293.jpg MKCRaidencap303.jpg MKCRaidencap316.jpg MKCRaidencap332.jpg RaidenMKCpic054.jpg MKCRaidencap172.jpg Raiden's blue blood.PNG Raiden gets his powers back.PNG Raiden in the hospital.PNG|Raiden in a hospital 96c40c86f1f9314534d95be2c1dfd195 view.jpg Raiden with awesome hat.png|Raiden with awesome hat 11.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Raiden.jpg|David Lee McInnis as Raiden Cartoons Lord Raiden.jpg|Raiden in Defenders of the Realm Raiden in mk the journey begins.jpg|Raiden in The Journey Begins Comics Raiden card.jpg 000raiden.png 356176-182018-rayden super.jpg Bt01 24.jpg Mk1 09.jpg|Raiden as he is invited by elderly Shang Tsung to participate in the tournament Raiden1sm6.jpg|Raiden as he makes quick work of Goro in the comic Blood & Thunder #3 Raiden2kg7.jpg bw04_06.jpg|Raiden, as he uses his strength to stop a plane from crashing, in Battlewave comic #4 bw04_07.jpg rk03_11.jpg|Raiden overpowering Jade and Smoke in the Raiden and Kano comic #3 rk03_12.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover dc01_10.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DCU'' Comic Appearance Toys 2rayden3.jpg Raiden jazwares collectible.jpg Rayden-palisades.jpg RaidenS1 6inch.jpg RaidenS2 6inch.jpg big head raiden.jpg|Big Head Raiden statue Raiden statue.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages